Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing polycondensates of aspartic acid by polycondensation of aspartic acid at from 140.degree. to 300.degree. C. in the presence of acidic catalysts and to the use of the reaction mixtures obtainable in the condensation as additive to phosphate-free or reduced phosphate detergents and cleaners.